An Honor Serving
by Scarlett Spider-Girl
Summary: This is a sequel to my "Last First Kiss" Enjoy! Rated M for smexiness! :


An Honor Serving….

~A/N: Oh my God! My muse assaulted me while I was at work. She was like "Here's an idea for a sequel, write…NAOW!" I had to scribble it down on itty-bitty pieces of paper until I got home to my computer. LOL! But, /this/ is the sequel to my "Last First Kiss" story. Hee. I have got plans, finally, I know XD So, enjoy the fluffiness while it lasts, cause this is going to get /dark/. You know the drill, leave reviews and all the good stuff X3 Scarlett~

"…" - normal talk

'…' - comm. Speak

/…/ - bond speak

\\.../ music lyrics

_~Chapter One: Last Night Alone~_

_***Silverstar's POV***_

I woke, groggily, stiffly. I sat up, my vision blurred while my optics came online. I massaged the back of my helm when I noticed I had slipped into recharge at my desk.

"Ugh…no wonder I am stiff…recharging at crooked angels….not good for the back struts…."

/ You think you would have learned that after the **third** time you had done that./ I chuckled at the warm intrusion in my spark, feeling mild irritation and slight amusement.

/Relax Prowler. Don't mind him, Silver; he's just cranky is all. Woke up alone this morning./ I laughed at my bond-mate's argument, picturing Prowl with his door-wings flared in defense.

/You know I hate waking up alone! I didn't know where you had gone, and Silver was still working….**supposedly**./ I couldn't help but laugh and my thoughts leaked over our bond. Jazz let out a sharp laugh and I felt his amusement over his end.

/His door-wings **are** upright!/ Prowl deflated and pulled away. /Ah, Prowler, you know we think its hot when your flare your wings like that./ I felt their arousal seep over our link and I groaned out loud.

/Keep that to yourselves, some of us are working and don't need to be distracted by…stop it!/ I hissed as I felt Jazz tease my end of the bond. His laughter felt warm as he pulled away, much to my relief.

/We'll deal with you later then./ He sent a burst of passion that had me reeling before he pulled away completely.

"Go blow it out your tail-pipe, Jazz." I muttered as I pushed myself to my feet, my own door-wings fluttering as I worked out the kinks, heading down the hall to the recreation room for some energon.

I stepped in to see a few Bots around. I checked my internal clock and found it to be 4 o'clock in the morning, Earth time. No wonder no one was awake, save for Prowl and Jazz. I sat in an empty chair after pouring myself a cube of energon. I sipped it slowly, going over today's plans when I felt a servo rest on my shoulder-plating.

"Morning Prime." I smiled, not turning to face him, knowing it was he who stood behind me.

"Good morning, Silver. You are up awfully early." I chuckle and turn to face him.

"I could say the same for you, sir." He laughed and inclined his helm to the open seat in front of me.

"Mind if I…?"

"No, no. Of course not. By all means." I motion to the seat and he took it, still smiling.

"So, how are things with Prowl and Jazz? I know the three of you are still adjusting to…" He trailed off and I sighed, looking down at the cube in my servos.

"It's….complicated…." I rolled the cube in my servo-tips, closing my end of the bond off so Prowl and Jazz would not feel my worry, my anxiety.

"I imagine it is. It's only been a few Earth weeks. Have you opened up to them?" My helm snapped up to regard him, optics wide.

"How did you know I hadn't?" He chuckled and reached across the table, resting his servo on my forearm.

"Because I know you. And both Prowl and Jazz were concerned. They came to me, seeking help…." I frowned into my glass and cycled with a heavy sigh.

"It's not that I don't want to….it's just….I don't want to scare them, or worse! Hurt them!" I dropped my helm into my servos and let out another sigh. "It's just…..since the day of my creation, I've known nothing but pain. Even now, millions of stellar cycles later, I still cringe when I remember, those memories are /still/ painful. I just…."

"I understand." Prime told me, his servo still on my arm, squeezing once. "But part of being bonded also means opening up to them, letting them in to see all of you. Even the pain and fear. I know you don't want to hurt them, but they have accepted the fact that you have a painful past."

"How do you know?"

"They accepted the bond, didn't they?" I balked at his statement. Such a simple conclusion.

"I hadn't thought of it that way…" I murmured. Optimus chuckled and leaned back into the chair.

"Have they opened up to you?" I nodded, my optics dimming in shame. "My suggestion, open up to them? They won't push you until you're ready. I know you're still uneasy about this whole situation, and I don't blame you. But you can't keep all of that to yourself. You will slowly cause them harm as well." My optics widened as I snapped back up to look at him.

"I could…..without even meaning to…?" I chewed on my lower lip, gripping at the cube still in my servos.

"As I said, open up to them. Let them get to know you, all of you." I nodded slowly and left the cube on my table, pushing myself up.

"I'll speak to them, later today. Thank you, Optimus. I needed this." I smiled at him and he nodded, returning the smile with a warm look in his optics. I stepped out into the hall to head to my office, needing some information there. I keyed in my code and stepped towards my desk when I heard something 'click' behind me. Instinct alone managed to save me from most of the blast, but I was already tearing down the hall after Sunny and Sides, screaming at them as the sprinted right. Into. Prowl and Jazz.

"Oh….we're slagged…." They both whispered, turning around to face me, biting back their chuckles. My vents cycled rapidly as I sauntered towards them, leaving neon green footprints behind me. I felt both Jazz and Prowl's amusement and I snapped a glare in their direction, seeing them both grin in response. I grabbed both the twins by their neck armor and drug them towards the brig. "Ow! Silver! Watch the…NO! NOT THE PAINT! Scrap!" The two of them complained as I tossed them none too gently into separate cells. I engaged the shields and growled at them.

"You'll be in here until the two of you RUST!" I hissed angrily, turning to face Prowl and Jazz.

"I think someone needs a shower now." Jazz smirked, teasing my end of the bond once more. Prowl did the same and my optics flickered, grinning slyly.

"You guys are horrible." I muttered, stepping down the hall, Prowl and Jazz following after. I stepped into our quarters, heading towards the shower when I felt someone brush my door-wing. I gasped and spun to face who it was. Prowl was staring intently at his tips as the neon green paint covered them.

"They got you good, didn't they?"

"What was your first clue?" I asked, turning the shower on and stepping under it, Jazz bouncing in behind me. His servo-tips flittered across my sides and I couldn't contain my laughter, squirming away from his touch. /You know I am ticklish there!/ I scolded, sending him a hateful look. He just smirked at me and waved Prowl into the shower after, looping his arms around my waist and yanking me against him. His servo-tips massaged my back and door-wings as Prowl stepped in behind me, his own servos tracing up my frame. My squeal had turned to one of pleasure as I felt Prowl's lip-plates trace my neck wires, rubbing his servos across my front, working on getting the paint off. I shuddered as they washed my frame with solvent and water, massaging my door-wings with gentle caresses. I braced my servos against Jazz's shoulder-plates as I felt clever servos trace down my frame, dipping in between my armor. I let out a shuddering gasp through my vents as I felt Prowl's servo-tips at the fold of my valve. He slipped a tip in and my grip on Jazz's shoulder-plates tightened with the sensation, using him to keep upright, my knee-joints threatening to buckle under me. I felt Jazz lean in against me and reach for Prowl behind me, dragging him into a heated, fierce kiss. Their frames both pressed against mine as Prowl worked his servo-tip deftly into my valve, caressing all the nodes and sensitive wires.

My helm dropped onto Prowl's shoulder-plates as Jazz traced his glossa up my neck cables, sending tingling sensations through my frame while Prowl continued to assault my valve with his servo-tip, slipping another digit in to stretch and stimulate my valve. My spark pulsed against its chamber as Jazz pressed his own chassis against mine, smearing the green paint onto his frame. My optics flickered with the sensation as my spark attempted to reach out to Jazz's own spark. I felt his servos dance deftly across my breast-plates and my optics widened. I stepped back out of their reach, leaning on the wall on the other side of the shower, my servo clenched into a fist over my spark.

"Silver..?" Jazz asked, stepping towards me and resting his own servos on my upper arms. I shuddered and looked up to him, apologizing silently.

"I'm sorry….I just….I don't want to hurt you…" Prowl smiled warmly and reached out, taking my servos in his as Jazz kissed my helm.

"It's okay, we're in this together now. We'll take it in stride." Prowl grinned, pulling me back towards him, caressing my door-wings once more. I let out another shuddering breath as Jazz danced his servos across my chassis once more, coaxing the plates open. My chassis parted to reveal my own spark, the glow filling the room. I trembled in Jazz's arms as Prowl opened his own chamber, basking Jazz and I in its glow. I braced my servos against his arms, preventing him from moving any closer.

"Are you sure? It's not going to be pretty…" Prowl smiled warmly once more and crashed his mouth-plates against mine, dragging me into his arms and pressing his chassis against mine.

The rush of emotion was overwhelming and had it not been for Jazz's arms, I would have buckled. I kept myself back, not wanting to over-stimulate Prowl and Jazz. I let them in, bit by bit and felt their sorrow, shock, pain and anger at my past. I kept one thing back, almost ashamed to reveal it, but knowing I needed to. I felt both Jazz and Prowl caress my spark link with theirs to calm me. I dug for courage and unlocked my last, and most painful, memory. I felt their utter horror at what Starscream had done to me when I was only a sparkling.

Jazz used his bond to soothe my fears and to calm me down as Prowl worked on turning my systems back on. I felt him send a burst of pleasure through our bond as his tips, once more, found my valve. I flailed out onto Jazz, gripping at him as Prowl worked my valve before slipping his rod into me. My back bowed and I screeched as I felt his passion over the spark-merge. I heard Jazz growl lowly with ecstasy as he nipped at my neck cables. Prowl moved slowly, at first, rocking his hips up and plunging deep into my valve. With the rising passion and the spark-merge nearing over-load, Prowl pumped faster.

The over-load was powerful and I swooned, my knee joints buckling. Prowl and Jazz sunk next to me, the water still running in the shower. My frame quivered from the residual over-load and my optics onlined, not realizing they had offlined in the first place. I heard someone chuckle and I glanced left to see Jazz smirking.

"W-w-what?" I managed to ask. He glanced over and just flashed his trademark grin. I shoved a servo into his chest and pushed myself back up, toppling over backwards onto both Jazz and Prowl. My feet wound up in Prowl's lap and my helm in Jazz's. I blinked, then laughed out loud and drug Jazz's mouth-plates down to mine. I let out a squeal as Prowl ran his servo-tips up my feet, tickling me. I laughed loudly as Jazz joined in on the assault, attacking my sides.

I enjoyed the time I had with my bond-mates, glad that I hadn't hurt them or frightened them too badly. What I hadn't known, however, was that I had inadvertently awoken something. Something I thought long dead…

_** *Megatron's POV***_

I snarled. Starscream was on another one of his rants and it was starting to give me a processor ache. I narrowed my optics at him and that overly large mouth-plate of his shut quickly.

"You are dismissed, Starscream. I am done with you." He looked as though he were to protest, but thought better of it and bowed.

"Of course, my Liege." With that, my SIC turned and headed for the door. I had offlined my optics when something in my spark flared to life. A feeling I hadn't felt since…my optics slowly onlined as I realized what this particular feeling was. I thin, grim smirk pulled across my faceplates and I sneered evilly.

"Starscream." I called, halting his step. The Seeker turned to face me and I saw him flinch at my expression. "Do send Soundwave in. I have need of him." Starscream bowed once more and stepped out. I watched the door close behind him and I chuckled darkly. "So, Silver, you have finally relaxed to let your guard down long enough for me to slip in at the cracks. Good. Very good…" I hissed, seeing Soundwave step in.

"My Lord?" He tilted his helm.

"Soundwave, we have some Bot hunting to do."

~A/N: WOO-HOO! Look at that? Isn't that awesome? Ooooooo…..you have no idea how happy I am with the way this turned out X3 It's so great! So, yes, more will come. Yes, I know, I am evil and deserve to die. But please, no bludgeoning until after this story is over? Enjoy and do leave reviews, you know how much I love them! Scarlett.~


End file.
